nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:The Great Deku Tree
yo Reply Absolutely man! For characters, just copy and paste the following on a character's page (leave sections that you're not sure of blank... don't delete them!): For locations, copy and paste the following on a location's page: Have fun editing the site! --[[w:c:nintendo:User:Bentendo| Bentendo ]] Talk 19:56, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Pictures and categories Hi, thanks a lot for contributing and helping out! I do however have to ask you to change the ways you edit a bit. Right now you seem to add pictures in the middle of the text, please try to place them above the text instead, it will make it easier to overlook the page when editing. Also, when adding categories, you don't have to add categories if you already have added one of their subcategories, for example, if you already have "Donkey Kong Characters" we don't need "Donkey Kong" as well. Thanks for understanding and keep up the good work! - Ville10 07:38, September 4, 2010 (UTC) DK Island The reason part of the article was removed was because it was both wrong and unnecessary. Shigeru Miyamoto was barely involved in development of DK Country, and the paragraph didn't really feel relevant or clearly written. Mario and DK might have been in the same games, but their own games are not connected at all (any longer). Also, the edit was undone by the owner of the wiki, Bentendo, and don't try to argue with him. - Ville10 18:24, September 7, 2010 (UTC) :You're right for the most part except for the last sentence. I want people to realize that by all means they SHOULD argue with me if they feel that I am wrong. And I'm sure everyone knows that I'm wrong a lot (just ask TheUltimateKoopa). --[[w:c:nintendo:User:Bentendo| Bentendo ]] Talk 19:03, September 7, 2010 (UTC) ::I might have used the wrong expression, what I meant was not to undo your edits without first explaining why, taking the argument. Anyway, Donkey Kong Country will always be an odd part of Miyamoto's history. Loved by everyone but him it seems! A explanation would be very much appreciated. Oh well, I might be a bit off topic... - Ville10 19:19, September 7, 2010 (UTC) :I just read an interview recently where someone asked Miyamoto his opinions on the series, and Miyamoto came right out and said that the statements that he didn't like DKC were wrong. He was either misquoted or has recently realized the brilliance of the series. Either way, there's no denying the importance of the Donkey Kong Country series, even if you don't like it. I'm going to act like a total fanboy right now and say that it's truly a shame that Rare no longer makes games for Nintendo. --[[w:c:nintendo:User:Bentendo| Bentendo ]] Talk 19:49, September 7, 2010 (UTC) ::I shortened my first comment. It was sort of a wall of text and most of the info wasn't needed. --[[w:c:nintendo:User:Bentendo| Bentendo ]] Talk 20:17, September 7, 2010 (UTC) I'll stop Deku Tree I will stop adding unwanted pages to...pages. Blog Deku tree i think you would be a good blog wrighter.try it sometime.it is really fun! Vehicles For now it's alright since, like you said, there really aren't that many vehicle subcategories, but take note that someday this may change. --[[w:c:nintendo:User:Bentendo| Bentendo ]] Talk 17:02, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Ban I'm sorry that you were banned. I don't know why it happened, and for some reason it's not letting me lift the ban. So I just shortened it and it should be over in a few hours. Once again, sorry for the confusion. --[[w:c:nintendo:User:Bentendo| Bentendo ]] Talk 20:26, October 10, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, that's OK. A lot of stuff happened yesterday, I was getting real confused too. Vandals came to vandalize at the same time two new users started editing without knowing what they were doing. Uggh it was crazyThe Great Deku Tree 22:21, October 10, 2010 (UTC) reason u were banned